


Chocolate Cake and Blue-Black Wings

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Supernatural, Torchwood, superwood- fandom
Genre: Angel Wings, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Presents, Ficlet, M/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack stopped counting birthdays long ago. That doesn't stop Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Cake and Blue-Black Wings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cuda (Scylla)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scylla/gifts).



When one was as old as Jack, and had travelled to so many worlds, so many times, birthdays tended to lose meaning. He couldn’t just look up the calendar on a world that had a different number of sunrises and sunsets then where’d he’d been born and determine that yes, this was the day he was born, three thousand years into the future, or a thousand years in the past, depending on which side of things he was on. When he stayed in one place, like Torchwood, he’d picked a date because people expected that kind of thing, but once he’d moved on he’d left that date behind with everything else.

So, it was with great surprise that he climbed out of the small spaceship, half covered in engine grease, to find that Castiel was standing there in his hangar, patiently waiting and holding a birthday cake.

“I didn’t know angels had birthdays,” smiled Jack, wiping his hands ineffectually on a rag.

Castiel gave him a look that said he knew Jack was trying to avoid the topic. “It’s human custom to celebrate the date of one’s birth.”

Jack chuckled and avoided his gaze. “I have no idea when that is. Besides, are you talking about when I was born, or one of the times I came back?”

“On this day, in a few centuries, you will be born.” Castiel put the cake down on a table that seemed to have materialized while Jack was working on his ship.

“Is it chocolate?” asked Jack, going to wash up properly.

“Yes. And there’s one other thing.” Castiel followed him over to the sink. “I’ve found a way for you to see my wings.”

That made Jack stop and blink. “Really?”

“Yes.” Castiel pulled a bottle of something out of his coat. “Drink this.”

Jack eyed it and dried his hands. “Do I want to know what’s in it?”

“Most likely not.” Castiel watched him. In the light of the hangar the dark bottle glowed with hints of blue.

Licking his lips, Jack shrugged and took it from him. Worst case scenario it would kill him. And then he’d come back. Or he wouldn’t. Who knew what kind of angel mojo was in this thing. Then again, if Cas said it was safe for him it was safe.

“Close your eyes,” said Castiel.

Jack brought the bottle to his lips and closed his eyes before tipping it into his mouth. Heat flashed through his body, almost burning, but not quite. After a few moments it settled into a warm tingling. Castiel took the bottle from him and led him a few steps, into an emptier part of the hangar. There was the soft sound of wings being unfurled.

Castiel took Jack’s hand, placing it gently on feathers. “Open them.”

Steeling himself, Jack opened his eyes. One hand was resting on a blue-black wing. The other wing curled towards him, moving faintly in the air, reminding Jack that it was a living part of the man in front of him. Castiel kept his gaze as feathers brushed his cheek. “Oh Cas,” whispered Jack.

Jack had dealt with a lot of different people in his life, from all sorts of worlds, and some of them had feathers. His mind flittered for a moment to a certain young man with a pair of gorgeous cerulean wings…

Castiel huffed and gave him a bemused look, no doubt catching his thoughts.

Jack shrugged and carefully carded his fingers through the feathers, preening and smoothing them. He could see it had probably been some time since it had been done.

“There’s been no one to help me,” said Castiel.

“Well, let me,” said Jack. He got to work, seeing how it relaxed Castiel. And, after a few minutes, he chuckled softly and helped Castiel sit on the floor.

“I’m still covered in engine grease or I’d let you lean against me.”

“I don’t mind,” said Castiel, shifting to do so. “I like the way you smell when you’ve been working. You enjoy getting your hands dirty.”

“I do,” admitted Jack, watching the feathers glint under his firm but gentle fingers. One came loose and fluttered to the floor. Silence stretched out between them as Jack worked. His fingers grew tired but he kept going, feeling Castiel relax as if a weight was being lifted.

Finally, Castiel pulled away. “That’s fine,” he said, voice heavy and deep.

Jack leaned forward and cupped his cheek, kissing him gently. “Cake?”

“That sounds like an excellent idea.”

“Either that or I’ll have to put you in my ship for a nap.”

Castiel gently smacked him in the face with a wing. Jack laughed and got to his feet, helping Castiel up. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

“You are welcome, Jack.”

They went to the table and Jack found everything he needed to cut and serve it. “I’m not going to be able to eat this whole thing by myself,” he smiled.

Castiel shrugged and Jack noticed his wings moved with motion. But already the wings seemed a little less substantial. “I think the potion is wearing off.”

“I couldn’t make it any stronger or else it would have damaged you.” Castiel said as he took his slice.

“Thank you though. Maybe we can do this again.”

“I’d like to. It’s difficult to acquire all the ingredients, but I will see what I can do.” Castiel glanced at his own wings, then stretched them all the way out. Jack stared, but as soon as he blinked, they were gone.

“Your wings are beautiful, Cas. Just like the rest of you.”

Cas took a forkful of cake and fed it to Jack before leaning in to kiss him, licking the frosting from his lips.

“Mmm, maybe the cake can wait a bit. I got quarters close by.”

“Up to you.” Castiel had a twinkle in his eyes.

“You know, some humans celebrate birthdays with spankings. One for every year.”

Castiel frowned. “That would cause damage, would it not?”

“For me and every year I’ve been alive? Probably. But you can give me whatever you think I deserve.” Jack smacked Castiel’s ass and walked towards the hangar door.

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for [jazzforthecaptain](http://jazzforthecaptain.tumblr.com). Thank you, always, for getting me on board with this ship.
> 
> Thanks to humshappily and sexxica for the read over. You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
